DeGrassi Saloon
by Halawen
Summary: It's 1882 somewhere in Ontario. Jake Martin runs the DeGrassi saloon and forces his sister Clare to work there. Her friends Maya, Jenna & Bianca also work at the saloon. When Jake decides that Clare will offer extra services for the right price can her friend Adam find a way to save her? 3 or 4 shot period fluff. Pure fluff, fun & also stars Owen, Drew, Fitz & Lucas.
1. DeGrassi Saloon

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important to know:**

***This is 100% A/U fluff!**

***It's 1882 somewhere in Ontario.**

***Jake and Clare are related by blood and Darcy doesn't exist.**

***That should do it, I didn't use everyone in the story just a few and this is a ****one shot!**

**DeGrassi Saloon**

"We open soon get upstairs, and change I got you something new to wear it's on your bed," Jake orders when I'm done washing the bar of our family saloon.

Jake is only a year older than me but he inherited the bar when our parents died and he makes me work in it as a saloon girl. In the mornings before we open I clean upfrom the night before with some help from our other employees Jenna, Maya and Bianca. Jenna and Maya work here as waitresses and singers. Bianca is a waitress and poker dealer, I just work as a waitress but Jake doesn't care how the customers treat me. Bianca and the other girls do, they're my friends pretty much my only friends.

Maya is the youngest of us at sixteen, she's engaged to Adam who is also my friend, best friend actually, we've known each other our whole lives, he's also the local tailor. Jenna is secretly married to Dave, he own the horse ranch just outside of town and they have to be secretly married because Dave is black and while Dave is free here he can't marry a white girl. Bianca is the most independent woman I know; most women by Bianca's age are engaged or married by now but not Bianca. She gets plenty of suitors but she never sees any of them for too long, she says marriage isn't for her and she probably would have left town all ready but she sticks around to keep an eye on me. I was engaged to Eli but he gambled too much and gambled away all his money, he still comes into the saloon to see me but I was never sweet on Eli, it was an arrangement my father made before he and my mother were killed. Jake is supposed to marry Maya's sister Katie this summer but she's currently in Europe with her parents, they decided not to take Maya. Her parents have always neglected Maya a little but she's been in love with Adam for a long time and he's wonderful to her.

"You don't really want me to wear that?" I question upon seeing my new dress. My old one had been provocative to put it nicely. It was crimson red with black lace trim; it went all the way down in back but only to my knees in the front. My boots keep my ankles covered but I was still showing a lot of skin, I was sure I'd be arrested for indecent exposure if Jake didn't give the sheriff free food and drink. This new one could hardly be considered a dress; it was little more than a red and white striped corset with black ostrich feathers to cover my behind.

"You'll wear what I say you'll wear, we need to bring in more money or we're going to be broke. Now change and get downstairs, oh and from now on you'll lay with any man that can the price," Jake tells me.

"What?! Jake you ca…" I start but he's already closed the door and I sink down on the bed. I can't believe my own brother is going to sell me, there's a cat house in the town but Jake's been greedy ever since he became man of the house. Unless I run away or get married I have no choice. I would run but I'm not sure I could make it on my own and I am sure Jake would send the sheriff after me. If I don't get downstairs Jake will come up so I start changing, garter belt, fishnets and this thing that I don't think can be considered a dress. Last my boots, then I comb my hair and put on rouge before going back downstairs, Jake smiles when he sees me in this thing but the other girls gape.

"Is Jake making you wear that?" Maya asks as I come down the stairs and go to my friends.

"He's also decided to whore me, I'll have to go upstairs with anyone that can pay the price," I inform them.

"Bastard, how can he do that?" Bianca spits angrily.

"He says the saloon is going under," I reply.

"No he's just greedy, we'll just have to keep the men from paying and maybe one of us can sneak over to the sheriff," Jenna comments.

"The sheriff won't do anything," I sigh.

"We'll think of something don't worry Clare," Bianca assures me.

"Hey I'm opening up all of you get to work," Jake barks at us as he opens the doors.

All the regulars come in, most of them older men looking for an afternoon drink or late lunch. Poker and entertainment won't start until this evening, all the men that come in give me a look for my new outfit and a couple of them whistle.

"For the right price you can take her upstairs now," Jake informs them.

He informs everyone in the afternoon crowd but there are no takers, at least not today but the way they're looking at me that may change. Eli comes in a little after eight, just as the poker game is getting started. I don't even know Eli's there until his arms come around me.

"Eli you shouldn't be here," I tell him.

"Hey unless you're drinking get out," Jake snaps at him.

"I just came to see Clare," Eli says as I walk to the bar to get a bottle of whiskey for Bruce's table and Bruce slaps me on the ass as I walk past him.

"If you ain't drinking get out, you're not engaged to Clare any longer," Jake comments pulling Eli out the door, "but if you get the money you can come back and bed her." With that Jake tosses Eli out.

I'm sure now that Eli will go beg, borrow or steal the money he needs to sleep with me. I take the bottle of whiskey to Bruce's table setting it down with four glasses and Bruce pulls me onto his lap.

"So how much are you? Maybe I'll pay to take you upstairs," Bruce laughs. Bruce is disgusting and the thought of him touching me turns my stomach.

"Twenty bucks," Jake replies and I let out a sigh of relief, at least he made my price high.

"Are you crazy? That's uh…more than double for a whore at the cat house," Bruce complains.

"Four times as much," Johnny informs him.

"Yeah but Clare is pure and high class, a hundred to break her in for the first time, twenty for everyone else," Jake grins.

"Hey Clare we need more drinks," Bianca calls to me and Bruce lets me get up to do my job. As I'm walking over Maya grabs me and turns so that Jake can't see us.

"Adam's closing up and I'm slipping out to go tell him what's going on," she tells me in a whisper and I nod, I'm not sure how Adam can help but I know he'll try.

Maya goes out back under the rouse of needing the washroom and getting more rum and I go to the poker table to get everyone's orders.

**(ADAM)**

I was closing up shop finally, it had been a long day but Mrs. Stone had brought in several dresses for altering just before I normally close and then she had stayed in the shop looking at the newest clothes. I was going to go to the saloon for dinner and to see my beautiful fiancé singing and also keep a watch on Clare like I do every night. She and I had been friends all our lives, I wish I could do something to help her because I hate how Jake treats her, I always have. I hate how Maya's family treats her too but soon as I proposed to her she moved in with me. Maya and I even talked about having me marry Clare just to get her away from Jake's control. The plan became too complicated so we never did, and anyway I'm in love with Maya not Clare, but sometimes I wish we had gone through with it.

"Adam?" I hear my fiancé's voice calling from the back of the shop.

"Maya shouldn't you be at work? I was just closing up and heading over," I tell her going over and greeting her with a soft kiss.

"I had to come see you, Jake has Clare in a new outfit, it's worse than the last one," she tells me.

"I presume he doesn't care when boys like Bruce touch her," I comment sighing heavily. Clare should not be subject to that treatment, her brother should protect her but Jake just doesn't care.

"No but it's worse than that, for a hundred dollars you can bed her for the first time ever and after that it's twenty dollars for anyone that wants to lay with her," Maya informs me and my mouth drops open.

"He's prostituting her? He won't care what men do to her so long as they pay!" I exclaim angrily.

Clare once accidently spilled a drink on a customer, he backhanded her so hard half her face was bruised and swollen for weeks. All Jake did was laugh, me and some of the other townsfolk ran the guy out of town and the girls took care of Clare but Jake didn't care at all that Clare had been struck.

"We have to do something, we can't let it happen," Maya says with a worried desperation in her voice.

"Owen's gang is close by," I enlighten Maya.

"How do you know?" Maya inquires twisting her face at me.

"Because Drew came to see me last night, I got them some supplies and I know where their camp is. They might be our only hope of getting Clare out of here and somewhere out of Jake's reach. Go back to work I'll ride out to Drew, he'll remember Clare she was his friend too I'm sure they'll help," I tell Maya.

"Be careful," Maya tells me giving me a chaste kiss and going out the back door.

I lock up and go to the stables to borrow a horse; Owen's gang is camped a few kilometers out of town. Drew is my older brother, he got in a huge fight with Mom when he was fourteen and left home, he hooked up with Owen's gang and now he's an outlaw. They come near town once every few months or so and I see Drew, sometimes they hide out in our basement. After Mom died of cholera Dad passed away soon after and I inherited the house and family business, pretty sure Drew never would have lived this life anyway and is much happier being an outlaw.

Owen Milligan is the leader of Owen's gang, all I know is he's been on his own since twelve and he's widely considered a mean cold-hearted son of a bitch. He's always been nice to me but maybe it's just because I'm Drew's brother. Owen's legend is pretty wide in these parts and exactly how many men he's killed is a point of some debate, I've heard everything from 3 to 30. I do know firsthand from Drew that they've robbed four trains, six banks and twelve stage coaches throughout Canada.

Also in the gang is Fitz, no one is quite sure if that's a first or last name but that's all he goes by. Famous for his knife skills and not someone you want to mess with. And Lucas is the last one, he's known as the undertaker because he's more likely to kill you than talk to you. He's probably the scariest of the bunch but Owen keeps him under control. It might seem crazy that I'm about to ask a bunch of outlaw killers to help save my best friend and essentially turn her over to them but Clare will be much safer with them than with Jake. At least I know Owen and his gang won't rape her or sell her and they'll get her to somewhere safe that Jake will never find her.

When I'm close to their camp I dismount and start walking and whistling, it's a whistle Drew and I used when we were little and it's the only way they'll know it's me.

"Adam?" Fitz questions stepping out of some bushes with both his ivory handled six shooters cocked.

"Yeah it's me," I tell him and he steps closer so he can really see me, then he grins and puts his guns back in the holsters.

"What brings you out here?" He queries walking me toward the fire which is behind some bushes and in a little canyon so they're pretty well hidden.

"I need to talk to Drew and ask for some help," I reply.

"Hey baby brother," Drew grins while Owen and Lucas simply nod.

"You remember Clare?" I ask Drew.

"Yeah sure sweet kid, saw her in the saloon the other night she's looking good," Drew smiles.

"You know her parents died and Jake took over, he's never treated her well and Maya just told me he's offering Clare's virginity to anyone that can pay a hundred dollars. When she's no longer a virgin it'll be twenty. Being a whore will break Clare and Jake won't care at all what the men do to her so long as they pay. I was hoping you'd help get her out, far away from Jake," I plead mostly to my brother but really to them all.

"I've been in the saloon a few times which one is Clare?" Owen inquires.

"She always has the most provocative dress, light brown curly hair and bright blue eyes," I reply.

"Okay we'll get her out, it'll have to be a fast clean break though. I'll go in with the money like I'm going to sleep with her. I'll get her upstairs and sneak her out with Drew while Fitz and Lucas rob the saloon so we get our money and something for our trouble," Owen says and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll get some clothes from the shop and put them in a saddle bag on the horse I borrowed to get out here. She can take that one and I'll just say you guys stole the horse," I remark and Owen shrugs.

"We'll need to pack up camp, give us an hour," Drew tells me.

"Good that will give me time to pack up some stuff for Clare," I nod and get up.

I get back on the horse and ride back to town, giving the horse some oats when I get back so he'll be good and ready to run when this plan goes into action.

**(CLARE)**

Maya had come back and told me Adam had a plan, which explained why he came in the saloon as late as he did; usually he came in as soon as he'd closed up. So far no one had the money to take me upstairs which I was grateful for. In this one case it was actually good that Jake was so greedy because he was not bargaining on the price of taking my virginity and no one had a hundred dollars on hand, especially with the bank closed for the night. I did hear several of the poker players say they were trying to win enough for it. They wouldn't of course, Bianca makes sure of it, she doesn't exactly cheat, she just deals creatively so that the house wins most of the time which is why Jake hired her.

It's nearly a little after eleven now, if I can make it through five more hours I won't have to bed anyone tonight. Adam's been here for about 30 minutes, sipping slowly at a sarsaparilla since he doesn't drink alcohol. He hasn't said anything to me but I hope it's just because he doesn't want Jake to hear. Suddenly the doors burst open and we all look over, Owen Milligan is standing there, his black slacks and long black coat are covered in dust so it looks like he's had a hard long ride. However his blue shirt and brown vest look somewhat clean so I think he must have come from somewhere close.

"You got money Milligan? No money no service," Jake comments but eyes the black revolver that Owen has sitting in it's holster low on his waist.

"Yeah I got money," Owen replies taking out a chunk of paper money. "Hey blonde girls you sing don't you?" He calls to Maya and Jenna and they both nod. "Well let's hear it then," Owen commands putting a $20 on the bar and ordering a bottle of bourbon.

Jenna and Maya get on stage and Mo, our piano player, starts playing a tune they can sing to. I get a fresh bottle of bourbon from the stock room and give it to Owen, he looks me up and down with a lascivious grin and I can feel Jake smiling with greedy pleasure.

"For a hundred dollars you can take her upstairs and take her virginity," Jake offers him and I feel my breath seize.

"Come here and let me have a look," Owen commands and when I don't move Jake pushes me roughly. I walk to Owen and he spins me around to look me over. "I'd say she's worth a hundred," Owen smiles putting a hundred dollar bill down and then he picks me up over his shoulder walking toward the stairs as my chest tightens and my stomach churns. Owen is running taking two stairs at a time and the last thing I see is Bianca looking terrified for me. We get into my room and Owen closes the door, I start crying because I can't help it, this man just paid to take something from me, something I can never get back. "Stop your bawling I ain't gonna bed you, we're friends of Adam's, Drew's right downstairs waiting for you," Owen informs me and I instantly stop crying.

"He is?" I query as I wipe my tears away. I remember Drew and I knew he'd joined with Owen's gang but I never thought they'd be rescuing me.

"Yep and we have to hurry because our distraction should be coming in any second now," Owen comments opening the window. "You'll have to climb to the edge of the roof and jump down to Drew," Owen says.

I nod and climb out on my hands and knees; I hear a commotion in the saloon I'm guessing is our distraction. I see Drew now and I smile, I can feel holes being ripped in my stockings and the ostrich feathers falling off the back of this thing but I don't care. I get to the edge of the roof and hang down, I feel Drew holding my legs and I let go of the roof. He sets my feet on the ground and grins at me just as Owen jumps down.

"We gotta move, we'll meet Fitz and Lucas at Nelson's bluff," Owen says and Drew helps me on a horse that I recognize from the town stables.

They jump on their horses and we take off, I kick my horse into a fast gallop, I'll miss Adam and my other friends but I can't get away from Jake fast enough. I know where Nelson's bluff is, Adam, Drew and I used to explore it as kids.

"As soon as we see Lucas and Fitz we ride again, we'll need to get a good four kilometers out. We can spend the night at the old Baker's farm, it's out of the way and it's been abandoned for years. At first light we ride again, we'll take you east and out of your brother's reach," Owen tells me and I give him a big grateful smile.

We sit on the horses, letting them drink from the small creek while we listen for approaching horses. My heart is pounding because I'm not safe yet but I feel safe with Owen and his gang. I listen to my pounding heart for a moment and then I hear pounding hooves, several of them and then gunfire. When we see the outline of whom I can only assume are Fitz and Lucas we take off again, kicking our horses into a fast run they go galloping across the land. Fitz and Lucas just behind us and still shooting, at the sheriff I'm assuming but possibly a posse from town.

The wind rushes by me and it sounds as if it's saying "freedom", I kick the horse to go faster, the air is getting sweeter and I can taste freedom. We're out of the town border and Owen turns, we ride into the woods and lose the posse. One by one I hear our pursers drop off and the thundering of horses dies down until it's just our five horses. We keep going until we reach the Baker's old farm house, I've heard of it but never been there, it's been abandoned for as long as I can remember. The house is about falling apart but it doesn't matter Owen says we'll sleep in the barn anyway. Owen helps me off my horse and Drew gets the saddle bag.

"Clare that's Lucas and Fitz," Owen introduces me to the other two and they smile at me. "Anyone get hurt?" Owen questions after we tie up the horses and go into the barn.

"We shot Jake in the arm but Adam got all the girls out as soon as we were in just to be safe. No one else got shot at the saloon but we got the sheriff and his posse a few times," Lucas says in a very nonchalant almost callus way as he talks about wounding and possibly killing people I've known my whole life. Funny thing is I'm actually glad Jake was shot, he deserved it. I know Dave wasn't anywhere near there and Adam, Maya, Jenna and Bianca were safe and unharmed and knowing that I don't really care who else got hurt.

"We leave at dawn, Lucas take first watch," Owen commands

I'm exhausted, Owen puts his coat out and I'm asleep almost as soon as I lay down. I'm still afraid of Jake finding us and I dream about it but I sleep through the night. Fitz wakes me up just before dawn and Drew hands me my saddle bag.

"You can change in here, we'll wait for you outside, leave the dress behind," Drew tells me.

"Here you might need these, we stole them from the saloon," Fitz tells me handing me Dad's revolver and holster.

They all go outside and I rip this horrendous excuse for a saloon dress from my skin. I feel like I can breathe again, in fact I take a deep breath and it feels good to breathe. It's a free breath; I don't care if I spend the rest of my life on the run so long as I don't have to see Jake ever again. Taking off my stockings and boots I'm now entirely nude but I'm not the least bit afraid of Owen and the guys peeking in or walking in. I look in the saddle bag and see that Adam packed me clothes that are practical for riding, black slacks a soft pink blouse and a black vest with a dark blue riding jacket. I put them all on and get my boots back on, strapping the holster around my hips so that the sheath for the gun hangs at my thigh. I pick up Dad's pistol and open the door to outside; all the guys look at me. Lucas smiles giving me an approving nod, Drew smiles with pride a smile he usually reserves for Adam, Owen and Fitz have their mouths open and their eyes popped out. I seem to be more appealing to them in these clothes than in that skimpy saloon dress. I still know they won't try anything though; I just smile back and holster my gun.

"Quit staring," I say walking over and mounting my horse, "and let's ride."


	2. Don't Know Where I'm Going

**So I lied this one shot that is now getting a second chapter is going to end up being 3 or possibly 4 chapters! **

**This chapter starts just a day after the last one. Now let's rejoin Clare and Owen's gang on the trail.**

**Glossary~**

***Eucher ~ outsmart**

***Calaboose ~ jail**

***Hog Killin' Time ~ a good time**

***Come a Cropper ~ fall to ruin**

**Ch. 2 Don't Know Where I'm Going, Only God Knows Where I've Been**

**(CLARE)**

"We'll keep heading west, get as much distance between us and the township as possible," Owen tells us over breakfast. After leaving the old farm house we rode most of the day stopping only to rest the horses and eat a little. We'd camped in a cave on high ground and the boys took turns keeping watch. We are still in the cave it is almost dawn and we are eating before riding out.

"We'll need more money soon, got another mouth to feed now," Lucas states and I stop eating the cornbread I was having for breakfast.

"Yeah but she'll earn her keep, she'll make a great distraction for robberies," Owen says.

"I know that I'm just saying we are going to need more money and more supplies soon," Lucas replies.

"I'll do anything, almost anything anyway, not to go back to Jake but I should probably mention that I haven't fired a gun. Well not since Drew, Adam and I took their dad's shotgun for target practice at Ryan's Pond," I tell them.

"You and Adam were ten," Drew speaks up.

"Better learn you some shooting skills, knife ones too. Fitzy you're best with a knife teach her some skills. Lucas you're the best shot make sure she can shoot straight if she ever needs to. Might as well start practicing now we're in a good place for it," Owen commands so Lucas stands up. He grabs his guns, I grab Dad's pistol, Lucas and Fitz stole from the saloon for me, and follow him out of the cave and into some trees.

"Start with two hands, use your bottom hand to steady the gun," Lucas tells me so I hold the gun with two hands. Meanwhile in each of his hands is one of his two Colt Peacemakers. Lucas has six guns all together, the wood handled Colt Peacemakers in a double holster worn around his hips. Two very fancy ivory handled and engraved Colt Double-Action one of which is kept on a shoulder holster and the other in an ankle holster he fashioned himself. The guns themselves he told me were a gift from a girl, a very grateful lover as he put it. Finally he carries a Winchester Lever Action shotgun in his horse's saddle and on his back is a Winchester Lever Action rifle. He never goes into town with all those guns, in fact he usually only carries his ankle holster into town but on the trail and especially robbing banks and trains all that firepower is a good thing. "There will be some kickback so brace yourself. When you get used to it and better with a gun you'll hardly feel it. Feel the trigger on your finger and get used to the gun in your hand before you even aim and take a shot. The better you know the gun the better you'll be able to shoot," Lucas instructs shooting his own guns off.

I spend a while shooting with Lucas, after about an hour I can actually hit what I'm aiming at. Took a while to get used to the kickback and the aiming, of course hitting a tall tree that's not moving and hitting a person are two different things but Lucas says we'll practice a little every day. It's almost nine now and Owen wants to get riding so we saddle up. Owen leads, Fitz is just behind him, Drew is in the middle with me and Lucas brings up the rear. We can only ride for so long before we need to stop and let the horses drink and rest. Owen finds a stream and we stop, drinking some ourselves and eating more cornbread for lunch.

"Come on I'll teach you some knife skills while the horses rest," Fitz says taking my hand after we've both eaten.

"I don't have a knife," I comment.

"You can use this one," he replies pulling a small knife from his coat. It's got a thin blade and a light wooden handle. Strapped to his ankle in a black leather sheath is a large knife, the handle is bone and the blade kept clean. "This knife here," he says taking the one from his ankle sheath, "is perfectly balanced. A gift from a Kiowa friend who also taught me how to use it. In close quarters a knife is much better than a gun."

First he shows me how to hold a knife and as soon as I have that down he shows me how to stab someone and cut them. Then he demonstrates throwing a knife but we don't have time for me to learn that as Owen calls for us to mount up. Riding hard for the next three hours before stopping again, we let the horses rest and eat grass while Fitz teaches me more about fighting with a knife, how to stand, hold the knife and not let myself get hurt. Then Drew shows me how to fight, properly throw a punch and kick and where to hit to really hurt someone.

We ride west for the next six days and now we're far from my home and friends but what's important is we're far from Jake and the sheriff. We stay pretty close to the lakes and out of most of the big cities and towns. We cross into the U.S. since it's easier to ride over the terrain and then we get to Detroit, it's the biggest city I've ever seen. The little township I'm from looks like nothing compared to this. Great tall buildings and paved streets, more than one bank and saloon and I count three hotels on our ride in. We tie up the horses and check into the hotel, Owen gets three rooms two for the boys and I have my own. Owen checks in under different name, he checks us all in under different names.

"Adam pack you any dresses?" Owen asks me after we meet in his room.

"A skirt and blouse," I reply.

"Good, go down to the front desk and tell them to draw you a bath. Clean up and go to a dress shop, get a nice dress but nothing too fancy don't want to draw too much attention to yourself. Get a bonnet to hide your hair it'll help disguise you. The rest of us already got wanted posters all over, if we didn't wear masks and disguise ourselves we wouldn't have come here," Owen instructs giving me some money.

"Lock your door when you take the bath we'll be getting supplies. When we're back I'll knock on the door three times, don't leave for the dress shop before we're back one of us will go with you," Drew tells me.

"I can't go to the dress shop alone?"

"You've never been to a big city, proper ladies don't go unescorted and they don't dress like that," Lucas says.

"Since when am I proper lady?"

"It's part of your disguise," Owen replies.

I smile and take the money putting in my coat pocket then I go downstairs and tell the front desk I would like a bath. The boy behind the front desk tells me it'll be in my room directly. I go back to my room and after a moment there's a knock on the door, I open it and two men bring in a copper bath tub. I sit on the bed and they begin filling it with hot water then they leave. I lock the door and undress, peeling off the layers of clothes caked in dust after days of riding. I slip into the tub and release a pleased breath, the hot water feels so good against my skin I relax and sink into the water. I stay in the bath until I hear the three knocks on the door meaning the boys are back. I get out and dry off; dressing in the skirt and blouse, using my fingers to comb through my hair and when I'm dressed I go across the hall to Owen's room and knock.

"Well now look at that, almost forgot what you looked like all clean and in a dress," Lucas comments when he opens the door.

"Drew take her to the dress shop, say she's your sister," Owen tells him and Drew nods.

I grab the money from my room and walk out on Drew's arm; we go down the street nodding to everyone and smiling. Drew changed and cleaned up too so we fit right in with the proper folk in this big city. We go into the dress shop and after a short time of looking around and trying on a few things I buy a light blue dress with white buttons, and I buy a white bonnet. Then we return to the hotel and I show them the dress. Owen says we'll stay at the hotel for five nights, after a couple of days we'll rob a couple of banks near the outskirts of town using borrowed horses. Hide the money outside of town, circle around and let the horses return and we'll return to the hotel and stay a couple of more nights before leaving town.

"I know why you ain't been caught yet you eucher the local law," I grin after Owen tells me his plan.

"I ain't gonna get sent to no calaboose, we use our brains the law don't catch us," Owen replies and I smile. "Come on let's go down to the restaurant and get some grub," Owen says.

"Good I'm starving we ain't had a proper meal in days," Lucas comments as we leave the room.

**(OWEN)**

"Lift your skirt," Fitz tells Clare and she goes a little pale. She only goes pale for a second before she lifts her skirt above her boots because she trusts us, she knows none of us would ever hurt her or do anything like Jake. "Here we picked these up when we got supplies, knife on your right ankle, Colt on the left. Your dress will hide them, if shooting starts then you get low meet us at the hiding spot," Fitz instructs her as he ties the holsters to her ankles.

"Run and hide?" Clare asks putting the weapons in the sheaths.

"Better than being shot, you're still learning to use the weapons you aren't one of the boys yet," I remind her.

"The way she fills out her blouses she won't ever be one of the boys," Lucas speaks up and Clare blushes.

"You distract them we'll do the rest," Drew tells her and she nods.

"See you boys soon," Clare waves leaving the room.

Aside from her new blue dress and bonnet to hide her hair she's got a beauty mark painted just above her lip and another near her nose. We can't very well put a fake beard on her like the rest of us. The four of us leave the hotel; we'd spent the last couple of days preparing for the bank robberies. We already hid a change of clothes and our disguises near the first bank. We all have black duster coats, black hats and fake black beards. We got the beards from some friends of Fitz, a theatre family that make their own makeup and props and everything. They made us the beards and they look pretty real, they keep us disguised. To further disguise ourselves we have black neckerchiefs we cut eye holes in and tie around our heads. Once we're dressed we grab the borrowed horses from the stables and ride to the bank.

"This is a hold up, everyone empty your pockets and you behind the counter start filling the bags with money," I command as Lucas gets behind the counter with Drew and helps the bank employees fill the bags with money. While we're getting on the money out front the man who was helping Clare in back has come out leaving the safe open and she's helping herself to money then she slips out the back door. "Now you turn the sign so the bank is closed," I order one of the bank employees as Drew and Fitz tie up the other employees and bank customers. Once the bank looks like it's closed I knock out the last employee so we have a head start. We ride calmly across town to the second bank, Clare is already here pretending to open an account and doing a mighty fine acting job.

"Well just where does my money go? I want it to be secure, my father is trusting me with this he's simply too ill to leave his bed," she says.

"It will be very secure Miss I assure you, we keep the money back here in a safe," the man tells her taking her into the back.

"This is a hold up, everyone empty your pockets and start putting money in the bag," I command and see the man in back trying to close the door. "Girl take the sack and you open the safe and fill it up," I instruct handing the bag to Clare and pretending like I don't know her.

With a gun in his face of course the man listens and starts filling the sack. When he's done I take it from Clare and push him out to the front while she slips out the back. Just like the last bank we make it look like it's closed and tie up everyone in the bank. Then we calmly leave the bank and get on our horses riding out of town to the hiding spot, Clare's already here in the old trapper's cabin. Drew whistles the whistle he and Adam use and Clare comes running out of the cabin to us.

"That was a hog killin' time. Never had so much fun, last time I went running for my life I was just terrified," she says with a grin throwing her arms around me as soon as I dismount. Before I can say anything her lips attach to mine. I put my arms around her and kiss her back; she pulls away after a second with hot cheeks and looks down. "Sorry don't know what came over me," Clare apologizes.

"No need to apologize for it, I enjoyed that more than the robbery. I think you fit in just fine. You're more excited than Drew after his first time," I grin as we take everything into the cabin.

"It was a thrill but what about the people we stole from won't it hurt them?" Clare asks.

"No we're not that mean we do our research hitting banks that can afford it, ones where the flush people bank. Don't want no one to come a cropper because of us," I reply.

"What's this?" Lucas asks pointing to the pile of money already on the floor of the cabin.

"Oh I took that from the first bank," Clare informs us.

"It sure is easier with her distracting them and helpin' us steal," Lucas comments.

"Sure was, let's count what we got," I nod and Clare smiles.

"One thousand six hundred and twenty four dollars that ought to hold us a while," Lucas comments when we're done counting the loot.

"Yeah that should, let's get packed and changed send the horses back," I command.

The four of us take off our duster coats, beards and hats packing them in the saddle bags and picnic basket borrowed from the hotel. We put on different hats and leave the cabin so Clare can change back to her skirt and blouse. When she comes out dressed we mount up, Clare riding side saddle, and head back toward the city leading the borrowed horses behind us and send them back into town. We spend the next couple of hours riding around to the other side of town along the outskirts and then back through to the hotel. We all dismount and Drew helps Clare down then we go into the hotel where everyone is talking about the robberies.

"Did you folks enjoy your picnic?" Henry asks. He runs the hotel with his family and several employees.

"Yes we did, we'll return the picnic basket after we clean it out. What's going on here?" I ask.

"Two banks were robbed on opposite ends of the town, no one was killed but they near cleaned out the banks. Got a posse out looking for the bandits right now," Henry replies.

"We're lucky we didn't run into them on our picnic, Mama told me to take care of you," Drew says staying in character since everyone thinks he's Clare's brother.

"I coulda handled a couple of bandits," Lucas shrugs.

"It was more than two, I heard it was a whole gang as many as ten," Henry tells us.

"Ten? My how horribly dreadful, let's go upstairs I think I need to lie down now," Clare remarks still playing the delicate proper lady she's supposed to be. Henry nods to us and we go upstairs to the room I'm sharing with Drew.

"The way people are talking they'll never know it was us," Fitz grins.

"Nope the rumors will just get bigger and we'll be legend by morning. We stay two more days then we ride out. We're going to Winnipeg," I inform them and Fitz smiles.

"I hope they haven't changed the show I loved the last one," Fitz grins.

"What show?" Clare asks.

"You'll see," Drew tells her, "we got friends all over and Winnipeg is just one place."

**(FITZ)**

"We make camp here," Owen orders stopping his horse.

"Where are we?" Clare asks dismounting form her horse.

"About half a day's ride from Winnipeg," Owen replies.

"Does that mean sleeping in a real bed and getting a bath?" Clare asks hopefully.

"Yep both of those but if you're really feeling dirty there's the river there, we can keep an eye on you from here," Drew tells her.

Clare smiles and goes down to the river bank, she undresses behind the bushes and we hear her getting in the water. She's been with us over six weeks now; we haven't robbed nothing else since those banks in Detroit that money has carried us and we still got plenty left. She does make us more respectable when we go into town, looks less suspicious when we have a lady with us, she camps with us by the fire but she always gets her own hotel room. We haven't been to a town in over two weeks now just a couple of outposts. While Clare is bathing in the river the rest of us start taking all the tack off the horses and building a fire. When all the tack is off except the bridles I grab all the reins and start walking to the river.

"Fitz where are you going?" Drew questions.

"To water the horses," I reply.

"Oh no you ain't Clare is bathing down there you wait right here until she's out," Drew orders.

"I wasn't going to look or nothin'," I reply.

"Everyone just stay right here by the fire until Clare gets out, I love you all like brothers but if one of you tried to look at her in the buff I will shoot out your eyes," Drew warns us. I shrug and let the horses start eating grass. Clare gets out of the water a few minutes later, we hear her getting dressed and then she runs over.

"That water is freezing but I do feel better," Clare says with chattering teeth.

"Come on by the fire, Lucas take the horses down to the water," I tell him taking off my coat and putting it around Clare. I sit her down by the fire and hold her to get her warm.

"Here this will help," Owen comments taking off his coat and putting it around Clare. He sits on her other side and now we're both keeping her warm.

Drew and Lucas make dinner and Clare's dry and warm by the time dinner is ready. Owen takes first watch and Drew, Lucas and Clare get right to sleep but I can't sleep so I get up and go sit with Owen.

"You know we both look at Clare the same way," Owen remarks after a few minutes.

"Yeah I know, she's pretty amazing but if you want to be with her th…"

"That's really up to her," Owen interrupts me.

"Yeah it is and whatever she wants I'll respect," I tell Owen.

"Me too," Owen nods and we go silent again.

"Well if I've got second watch I should try and sleep," I reply after a while.

"I'll wake Lucas for second watch get some sleep," Owen tells me.

"Yeah dreaming about Clare bathing in the river," I comment and Owen smiles.

"I'm already dreamin' about that and I ain't been asleep yet," Owen responds and I laugh getting into my bedroll.

I fall asleep after a few minutes and I do dream about Clare, I'm still dreaming about Clare when Lucas wakes me for my watch. I yawn and pour myself some coffee, putting my coat on and sitting at the vantage point Owen chose for the lookout. I'm sitting there a while sipping my coffee when I hear footsteps, light ones on the dirt and I grip my knife ready to pull it. The footsteps are coming from camp and I turn my head to see Clare's figure lit by the moon.

"You should be asleep," I tell her letting go of my knife.

"I was, had a dream Jake found me," she says sitting next to me.

"If we see him again we'll kill him," I assure her.

"I know but it doesn't keep the dreams away. Adam and Maya's wedding is in three months and every time I think about them or my other friends from home I dream about Jake. I know I'm safe with all of you now. Not bad with a gun myself now and I'm just as handy with a knife, Jake comes near me again I'll gut him myself. Drew's been more a brother to me in the last six weeks than Jake ever was."

"He did take to being your brother right quick," I grin. I look over at her, the moonlight shines in her hair, her eyes sparkle and she looks almost angelic. I can't help it and I turn my head joining our lips in a chaste kiss. Clare gasps slightly, surprised by the kiss for a second and then she kisses me back. Her hand resting on the side of my face as her lips part just a bit. "Just had to do that, been wanting to for weeks but if you want to be with Owen I'll understand," I tell her when I pull away.

"I'm fond of all of you, however I do have a special affection for you and Owen," she replies and I smile.

She sits with me a while longer before yawning and going back to bed. Shortly after she returns to bed I wake Drew for last watch. I fall asleep and dream about Clare again. Owen wakes us before dawn to eat breakfast and we get riding as soon as the sun is up.

"Well there it is," I smile as we ride into Winnipeg and approach our destination, "looks just the same as I remember."

"Lynch's Variety Theatre?" Clare asks looking at the building, "What's at Lynch's Variety Theatre? And who are the Lynches?"

**Like I said this will end up being a 3shot possibly a 4shot, we didn't even make it to Maya and Adam's wedding. Now when the next chapter will be I'm not sure. November might need to be a month of one shots.**


	3. I've Seen Love Come

**Tonight is the last chapter for this story which was supposed to be a one shot. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Glossary:**

***Ace-high ~ first class, respected**

***Clean my/his plow ~ beat up**

***Whistle blower ~ a through and through bullet wound **

**Ch. 3 I've Seen Love Come**

**(FITZ)**

"Two rooms please," I say to the old man behind the counter at the White Rose Hotel.

The man looks at me briefly before taking a long gander at Clare. We were checking into the hotel as respectable folk, and in a couple of days Clare would go to the bank to make a deposit. Then the others would come and rob the bank and Clare would clean out the safe. We'd already robbed six banks this way but tomorrow would be our last one before going to Adam and Maya's wedding.

"We only have one room I can find a bedroll and a blanket," the man says.

"That'll be fine," I nod paying for the room and he gives us a key.

"You aren't really going to sleep on the floor are you?" Clare asks when we get up to the room.

"I wasn't plannin' on it but we go to look ace-high," I comment after locking the door.

Clare often slept with me or Owen when we were camped out. The nights were cold and it was warmer with two bodies. We were clothed, even used separate blankets but we were used to sleeping together.

I set down our bags and there's a knock at the door, a young boy brings in a bedroll and extra blanket and Clare orders a bath. A few minutes later the hotel owner brings in the bath and soon some women begin bringing hot water to fill the copper tub.

"I'm going to look at the town, maybe walk out to the meeting place make sure everything is set so that you can take your bath," I tell Clare.

She smiles and kisses my cheek and I grab my hat leaving the hotel room. I walk through town a bit and out to the meeting point. We stole horses from a couple of towns over and we have them waiting in gulley, corralled at an abandoned farm. When I walk back to the hotel Clare is out of the bath.

"Enjoy your bath?" I question.

"Very much it's nice to have a hot bath," she grins.

"We'd better go get some supper, I could smell steaks cooking when I came in," I tell her.

Clare puts on her white lace fingerless gloves and we go down to the dining room of the hotel. We order two steak dinners and some wine. After dinner we walk through the city together.

"Everyone is looking at us," Clare whispers.

"Everyone is looking at you because they've never seen such a pretty girl with long ready hair and clear blue eyes," I reply.

"I wonder if they'd still think I was so pretty if they knew this was a wig and these beauty marks was painted on?"

"If they think anything like me and Owen they would," I reply and Clare smiles.

A few of the guys whistle at her as we walk but I glare at them and they stop. We return to the hotel room a little after ten o'clock. When we're in the room with the door locked Clare starts unbuttoning her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"I ain't sleeping in this dress or this damn corset. Can you unlace me?"

"Drew's going to clean my plow for this," I remark as I begin to unlace her corset.

"We ain't doin' nothing wrong I just can't unlace the corset myself," she replies.

"You're not sleeping in that suit either you need it to be in good shape," Clare says now that she's down to her chemise and pantalettes. "You'll sleep in your long underwear now let's get to bed," she commands getting into bed.

I take off my suit and boots getting into the bed with Clare and putting my arm around her. I hold her close and we fall asleep very quickly, waking up to noises outside our window the next morning. Clare's body is still against mine, my arm draped over her and her soft breaths making my arm rise and fall gently.

"Morning," she smiles turning around and placing a soft kiss on my lips before slipping from my arms.

"We should get some food, rent the horses to go for a ride and meet with the others," Clare comments.

We get dressed in our nice clothes and I ask the hotel to get us a buckboard and horse and pack us a large picnic lunch. While they're getting everything ready Clare and I walk around the town a bit. Everything is ready by the time we return to the hotel, I help Clare into the buckboard and we drive it far out past the town to meet the rest of the gang. I stop the horse and Owen lifts Clare off the buckboard.

"We brought lunch," I tell them.

"Good we're hungry," Lucas says.

Drew and I spread out the blanket the hotel provided and Clare and I sit on it so we don't get our fine clothes dirty. We tell them all about the town, drawing maps of what the streets look like and best way to and from the bank. After lunch Clare and I return to the town and she goes up to the room while I return the cart and everything. We rob the bank tomorrow so after eating in the dining room we spend the rest of the night in our room.

"It's been so long since we've seen everyone, I hope Jake isn't around but I'm not afraid of him anymore. I miss Bianca and Adam and my other pals so much," Clare comments as we sit in our room.

"I bet they will all be excited to see you too and Drew will be with you at the wedding he won't let Jake lay a hand on you," I assure her.

"We'll be in disguise I doubt Jake will recognize me but if he does I'll shoot him myself," she tells me and I smile.

We sleep the same as we did last night and I relish holding her and being so close to her skin. After breakfast the next morning and at precisely ten we split up to rob the bank. Clare goes in first, her wig on and fancy dress with beauty marks painted on. I wait out back while Drew, Owen and Lucas go in through the front. I stole horses from a stable earlier this morning and I'm waiting with them behind the bank. It doesn't take long for me to hear Clare in the back room of the bank and then people screaming when Owen and the others come through the front with guns blazing. Soon they're all running out the back and hopping on the horses. We take off but go right past the town Marshall and he hops on a horse behind us. We still have a good start on him but he starts firing. I slap Clare's to make it go faster and get her out of the line of fire. As I lean over to do that I feel the pain of a bullet going through my arm, hitting bone and bursting through flesh on the other side.

"MARK!" Clare screams as I slump forward a little.

Lucas, Drew and Owen have all turned around and are firing at the Marshall. I hear him scream out and fall off his horse and there's no longer an exchange of bullets so we're safe, at least for now. I'm beginning to feel the loss of blood and my eyes close.

**(OWEN)**

"MARK!" Clare makes a blood curdling scream and I look back to see blood streaming from his arm. Drew and I are firing at the Marshall but he's still shooting at us, at least until Lucas gets off a grand shot hitting the Marshall in the right kneecap and he falls off his horse. Fitz slumps forward on his horse and goes unconscious, I grab the reigns on Fitz's horse and pull it to a stop.

"He's losing blood fast stop the horses," I command and everyone stops their horses. Clare leaps off her horse and runs over to Fitz as I'm taking him off his horse.

"There's so much blood," she cries and her words tremble.

"Here tie it above the gunshot," Drew instructs taking off his bandana and I tie it on Fitz's arm just above the wound. Lucas tears a piece of his shirt off and I wrap it around the wound securing it tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

"Drew send Fitz's horse back, we have to get back to camp and get our horses then we got to get Fitz to a doctor or he could bleed out," I tell them as I lift Fitz onto my horse and get on behind him.

Lucas puts Clare on his horse and we send her horse back as well then we ride out to our camp. We take the saddlebags with the stolen loot and get on our horses, I put Fitz on my horse and we start riding, we can't go to a doctor in town because they'll know we robbed the bank. We ride as fast as we can, riding the horses hard reaching the next town after dark. We had to stop to water the horses and Clare changed into more appropriate clothes for riding, took off her wig and wiped off the beauty marks so she's no longer in disguise. We ride straight to the doctor's office and I get Fitz down while Drew and Lucas begin banging on the door.

"Alright I'm here what's the trouble?" The Doc asks when he opens the door.

"We were ambushed our pal's been shot and he's bleeding a lot," I say carrying Fitz in and pushing past the Doc.

"Alright let me see," he says as I lay Fitz on the bed. "Wait outside so I can work," he tells us.

"He'll be alright won't he?" Clare asks when we sit on the porch.

"Yeah Fitz is a fighter you know that he'll be fine," Drew assures her putting his arm around her.

"Maybe you ought to take Clare to the hotel and get us a couple of rooms. We'll wait here for news on Fitz," Lucas says.

Drew nods taking Clare's hand and the two of them take the horses and head to the hotel. Lucas and I wait on the porch for a while until the doctor comes out again.

"The bullet probably nicked the artery, he lost a lot of blood but I think he'll be okay. The bullet went straight through; he'll need to rest a few days you can get some rooms at the hotel or the boarding house. You can come back and see him in the morning but he'll probably still be sleeping."

"Alright thanks Doc we'll settle up tomorrow our pals took all our stuff to the hotel," I tell him and he nods.

We look at Fitz but he's sleeping, he looks pretty pale but the Doc said he'd make it and we gotta believe him. We leave the Doc's office and start walking toward the hotel, when Lucas veers toward the Marshall's office I follow him. We don't go in but we're in the habit of checking the law offices in each town to see how far our Wanted Posters have reached and how high our rewards are.

"I'm up to $500," Lucas says taking down his poster. They never do get our faces right because we wear masks and everyone who sees us seems to remember us as monsters. Lucas' picture shows him with a deep scar on his cheek and a mole on his nose, black teeth and a menacing look. One over anxious newspaper writer gave us all nicknames and they stuck. Six Shooter Lucas is what they call Lucas.

"I'm up to $500 too," I grin taking my poster down. My poster, where I'm dubbed Dreadful Drew, shows me with much darker skin tone than I have and the poster says I'm an Indian. I have an evil grin and a scar between my eyes.

"Looks like all four of us are," Lucas remarks taking down Fitz and Owen's posters. Bone Knife Fitz is what he's called, his poster shows him with a scar above his eye and one on his chin and he also has black teeth. Cold-Hearted Owen as his poster calls him has a scar across his whole face.

"Look," I remark taking down another poster, "Clare's got one too and she's already up to $200."

It really does look like Clare, well like her in her disguise anyway, she's shown with a lot of curly hair and two beauty marks. Described as having fiery red hair and bright blue eyes she's been dubbed Lady Blue Eyes since we always use a different name for her in every town we visit.

We take the posters and go to the hotel, no need to check in since we see Drew and Clare in the dining room but she doesn't seem to be eating. Lucas and I tuck away the wanted posters so no one else sees them and sit at the table.

"Is Fitz alright?" Clare asks.

"Doc said he should be he'll need to rest a few days looks like we'll be staying here until Fitz can ride again," Lucas tells her and Clare releases a breath.

"If Fitz can't ride by Friday you and Drew should ride on ahead so that you make it in time for the wedding," I comment and Drew nods.

A waiter comes over and Lucas and I order supper. Drew pays and hands us a room key since he's sharing a room with Clare. We finish eating and all go up to Drew and Clare's room.

"Look you're a wanted woman," I tell Clare showing her the wanted poster.

"Lady Blue Eyes? That doesn't sound dangerous that sounds like I'm a singer or something," she replies twisting her mouth at the name.

"We can give you a more dangerous one, at least you got a pretty picture we all look terrible," Lucas comments.

"I'm beat I'm going to bed," she says standing up.

"Yeah me too, see you guys in the morning," Drew waves.

We're all tired after riding so hard to get Fitz to a doctor so Lucas and I say goodnight and go out to our room. I wake up early, I can't sleep and not just because Lucas is snoring. I'm worried about Fitz; he was the first pal I ever had, the first one to join me. He was the first person to ever stand at my side and be loyal to me. As soon as the sun is up so am I, leaving the hotel room I walk back to the doctor's office and knock on the door.

"How's he doing?" I question when the doctor opens the door.

"I was up all night with him, he's had a fever but it broke about an hour ago. He's doing a little better, you can try and give him some broth and help him get his strength back. I just heated a fresh bowl," he tells me and I nod.

I sit by Fitz's bed and the doctor shows me how to give him the broth. The doctor goes up to his room to get some rest and tells his wife to come get him if anyone needs him.

"You'd better pull through this Fitz we need you," I say as I feed him the broth.

I feed him the whole bowl and set it down. After a couple of hours Clare comes in with Drew and Lucas but Fitz is still out although he seems to be getting some color back. While they sit with him I go and get some breakfast then return to the doctor's office. Clare and I sit with him for hours but by supper time Drew comes to get us.

"I'm going to stay with him, you go have some supper and maybe bring me something," I tell them.

"We'll bring you some supper," Drew nods pulling Clare up by the arm.

Clare kisses Fitz's forehead and leaves with Drew and Lucas to get supper. I sit with Fitz and Clare comes back after about an hour with some supper for me but Fitz is still out and I tell her to go find a dress for Adam and Maya's wedding. I finish eating and give Fitz some water with a spoon to his lips and he starts to stir.

"Fitz, wake up pal we have a wedding to get to," I tell him.

"Clare," he says weakly.

"She's close you'll see her soon," I tell him and he opens his eyes suddenly as if waking from a dream.

"Owen? Ugh I feel like I been drug behind a horse," Fitz says with a dry throat.

"Well you got shot, a whistle blower that probably nicked the artery Doc said. You were almost a goner," I comment.

"I'm too damn stubborn death will never get me," Fitz grins.

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake and then go tell the others."

I go up to the doctor's apartment and knock calling in that Fitz is awake. He goes down to check on Fitz and I go to the hotel to find the others. I knock on the door to Drew and Clare's room and find them all in the room after Drew opens the door.

"He's awake, the doctor's looking at him now but you can come and see him if you like."

When I tell them Fitz is awake Clare grins wide and jumps up. We all leave the hotel room and go back to the doctor's office. Clare goes straight to Fitz's bed and he smiles when he sees her. I see the look in both their eyes a look of true love and I know Clare's made her choice between us. I ain't sore I'm happy for them.

"I never seen anyone recover from a wound like that so fast. He still needs to rest a couple of days but he'll be ready to ride by Friday I think," the doctor informs us.

"We'll make it by the wedding then," Drew comments.

"He still needs to rest, you all should. You can come back and see him in the morning we'll watch over him tonight," the doctor instructs us.

"We'll be back in the morning," Clare says kissing Fitz's cheek.

"I'll be right along," I tell them and Lucas nods. "I know you and Clare are in love, you better do somthin' about it before I decide to."

"You pullin' out of the fight?" Fitz asks.

"Ain't a fight no more she's made her choice and I been whipped. I'm happy for the both of you. But you'd better talk to Drew first or he might kill you," I remark and Fitz laughs.

**(CLARE)**

"In a couple of days we'll be at Maya and Adam's wedding. I sure am excited to see Adam and everyone," I grin as we stop at town for the night.

Once the doctor said Fitz could ride we started heading back to the town where Drew and I were born. We'll make it back on the day of the wedding and Drew and I will attend in disguise while the others are camped outside of town. Fitz still has his arm in a sling and bandaged up and it will be that way for a couple of weeks.

"Let's get some rooms and get some grub I'm starving," Lucas comments.

"If we have to share I'll bunk with Clare," Drew speaks up.

"You always bunk with Clare," Owen remarks.

"That's because I think on her as a sister and the rest of you don't," Drew replies and I smile.

We're able to get two rooms, one for me and Drew and one for the other three boys. We eat at the saloon since the small hotel doesn't offer much food. Not that the saloon is a whole lot better.

"Walk with me?" Fitz requests after supper and I smile linking my arm with his. I'm still dressed in riding pants and my blue blouse which attracts a fair amount of attention as we walk through town. "I think you know how I feel about you and I think you feel the same way about me. I know this isn't really proper and there's usually a time for courting but the life we live doesn't really allow for such things. I spoke to Drew and asked him for permission and well what I'm getting at is will you marry me?"

"Yes," I grin putting my arms around his neck and gently placing my lips on his for a joyous kiss. "Let's do it tomorrow, I want to go home as your wife and the people closest to us are already here," I say when I take my lips from his.

"Just what I was thinking. We'll find a preacher in the morning, we'd better get back though we ain't married yet and Drew will have my head if I don't get you back to your room on time," Fitz comments and I giggle.

We walk back through town to the hotel and Fitz takes me to my room. I knock and Drew opens the door, I kiss Fitz on the cheek and bid him goodnight.

"Enjoy the walk?" Drew questions.

"He asked me to marry him. Did he really ask your permission?" I inquire.

"He sure did, told me he was in love with you and he wanted to do things proper and would I give my blessing for you two to get married. I told him he made you happy and so long as he took care of you then I wouldn't kill him."

I smile and kiss Drew's cheek, "I've never been happier we're getting married tomorrow before we leave."

Drew grins and we get ready for bed, sleeping with our clothes on and back to back. We wake up early get a breakfast of biscuits and coffee. Then we all clean up and I put on the real fancy dress I got for Adam and Maya's wedding, Fitz and the boys put on their best suits and we go to the church and tell the preacher we want to get married. He performs a quick ceremony right then, we say our vows and he asks if Fitz if he has a ring but of course we don't and Fitz shakes his head.

"I'll buy you the most gorgeous ring we can find the next time we're in a big city," Fitz tells me.

"Do you…I need your name son," the preacher says and Fitz grins.

"Mark Fitzgerald," he replies and we all smile because none of us have ever heard his full name. He told me about a month after I began riding with them that his first name was Mark but I never knew Fitzgerald was his last name.

"Do you Mark Fitzgerald take Clare as your wife?"

"I do," Fitz smiles.

"Clare do take Mark as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the province of Ontario and under the eyes of God that you are now and forever man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher says and I smile at Fitz as our lips couple together in the most loving and tender kiss.

Lucas, Drew and Owen clap for us and we return to the hotel to change. Then we get on the horses and ride out, camping that night near a small pond. I sit by the fire and Fitz sits with me putting his good arm around me.

"We'll have to have our wedding night the next time we get to a hotel. From now on you'll bunk with me and not Drew," Fitz says and I grin giving him a chaste kiss.

"We'd better get some sleep we have a long ride tomorrow," Drew comments.

I sleep by the fire with Fitz and we all wake up at dawn. It's a long ride home and we reach the spot Owen says to camp long after dark.

"Build a fire, let's set up camp I'm going to water the horses," Owen orders.

"I'll come with you," I tell him. "I'm sorry," apologize as the horses begin to drink from the stream.

"For what?" He asks.

"You know I had a special fondness for the both of you. I didn't think about talking to you when Fitz asked me to marry him. I am still fond of you, I care about all of you a lot, you're all family in a way."

"I know and I'm happy for you and Fitz. If I didn't like the idea of you two being hitched I would have said something. I saw that you two were in love and I told him he'd better do something about it."

I grin and kiss Owen's cheek. When the horses are done drinking we go back to camp and get some sleep. After breakfast the next morning Drew and I clean up to go to the wedding. I have a new dress and a wide brimmed hat with a veil along with my red wig. Drew also has a wide brimmed hat and a fake mustache he sometimes uses when he's robbing places. We ride the horses to the edge of town and then Drew and I walk through town arm in arm. We sit at the back of church and watch the ceremony, smiling as we watch Adam and Maya exchange vows. I see most of the town here but Jake is nowhere in sight. After the ceremony there's a celebration in the center of town. The happy couple greets their guests and after making sure that the Sheriff isn't around Drew and I walk through the crowd to say hello.

"I'm glad you guys made it I thought you might miss the wedding," Adam grins hugging us both.

"I'd never miss my little brother's wedding," Drew smiles.

"Drew is that you?" Maya questions and he nods. "And Clare?" She queries and I nod. "Why are you two in disguise?"

"We're wanted by the law," Drew replies.

"And Jake might recognize me," I comment.

"Jake is dead, Eli shot him a couple of months ago. Bianca's running the saloon now," Adam informs me.

"And I run me a respectable place not a cat house. It is grand to see you two again," Bianca grins hugging us tightly. "Jake is dead now you can come home if you want," Bianca offers.

"Thanks but I like my life, anyway I'm a married woman now. Fitz and I got married," I tell them and the three of them smile and hug me again.

"Where are Fitz, Owen and Lucas anyway?" Adam queries.

"Camped outside of town," I reply.

"They should be here, no one will arrest you on our wedding day," Adam remarks.

"I'll go and get them you spend some time with Adam and Maya," I tell Drew and he smiles.

I walk back to the edge of town and our horses riding out to the camp and gather the other boys. We ride back to the celebration together and when people begin dancing Fitz takes my hand and we begin dancing, his hand resting on my waist.

"Bianca said she'd give us a room tonight we can finally have our wedding night," Fitz says with a licentious smile and I blush. "I also heard Jake was dead and you can come back. We can stay if you want, get jobs at the saloon or something."

"It'll be nice to come back and visit but I love the life that we have. Riding with you and the boys brought me back to life and now that we're married I couldn't be happier," I tell my husband taking his hand in the sling and gently interlacing our fingers.

"You know I still owe you a ring," Fitz says.

"There will be time for that. Tonight we consummate our marriage and tomorrow we ride."

"I love you," Fitz grins cupping my chin and ensnaring my lips in a passionately loving kiss.


End file.
